panefandomcom-20200223-history
Tawny Harshman
Tawny Harshman is a character created by Lacuna Shade. She was studying to be a Pokemon Nurse before she joined Xavier Cross in Furoh. Like him, she is from Azalea Town, Johto. About the Trainer Appearance Tawny has brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. Just like Xavier, she keeps her hair in a ponytail. Her skin, in contrast to Xavier’s, is more porcelain than tan. She is also smaller than him, around 5’2”. One of the things Xavier likes to emphasize when introducing her is her forehead, which he describes as a deadly weapon. Her favourite way of asserting herself to Xavier is yelling out, “I will headbutt you!” She always carries a Smoochum in between her arms, right against her chest. Her favourite outfit is a variation of a Nurse Joy outfit from Unova: blue instead of pink, without the white apron and the white nurse’s hat. Although she has other outfits, she prefers to wear this one a lot, probably because back in Johto, she used to work with a Nurse Joy in Azalea Town. She was en route to becoming a Pokemon Nurse herself but has put that dream on hold to keep watch on Xavier. Personality A people pleaser, Tawny usually can’t say no. She is too absorbed in conforming to people’s views and labels for her that she often loses sight of the very balance between right and wrong. Of course, to her, Xavier is an exception. He’s always an exception. There is no pleasing him, so she usually just forces him to be more human than he can. This is also why Tawny loves to travel with Xavier. His company makes her feel like she’s also human, capable of being less than perfect. Tawny likes to talk by butchering the English language, which sometimes irks Xavier. For example, instead of saying, “okay,” she’ll say, “hokay!” She also tends to shy away from contractions, pronouncing each word with emphasis. For example, instead of “you’re weird,” she’ll say, “you ARE weird!” Tawny also tends to yell her words out, especially against Xavier. This tendency isn’t influenced by any environment, as she can and she will yell her words out independent of the environment. If she’s crushing on someone, though, she becomes quieter, whispering whatever it is she needs to say in a hushed tone that creeps almost everyone out. Tawny has just turned 18. She has a right to be hormonal. Despite her penchant for annoying and bossing Xavier around, she is extremely loyal to him. Even if they get into an argument, she’ll stick by him. Speaking of arguments, whenever Xavier gets her in any sort and form of verbal fights, she tends to ignore him for a while, not talking to him, but will still serve her function as a travelling partner. She will pass the sugar but without looking at or talking to him. She likes to introduce herself as Xavier’s PR (public relations) officer, which isn’t really far off. Although neither would admit it, they are best friends. History Before Furoh Tawny was born in Johto, in Azalea Town, and she has spent her entire life in this tiny corner of the world. Her parents were both from Hoenn, although they were no people of considerable significance. She had two older siblings: the oldest a boy and the second a girl. Her brother, a Pokemon Trainer, is currently in Kanto, participating in the Indigo League, while her older sister, a Pokemon Coordinator, is in Unova. After Tawny, she had a little sister, who has dreams of becoming a Pokemon Breeder. Her parents had wanted her brother to become a Pokemon Doctor but he split in the middle of his study, choosing to become a Trainer instead. Their parents granted him their blessings but were deeply heartbroken. Her older sister was then consequently urged to become a Pokemon Doctor in their brother’s stead but she too could not keep herself from following what her heart was set for: becoming a Pokemon Coordinator. Once again, their parents granted their blessings but their hearts were clearly in turmoil. Realizing that she could not bring herself to break her parents’ hearts more, Tawny stepped up and pursued the dream, although she wasn’t granted entry into the Pokemon Doctor school and instead settled for an apprenticeship with the Nurse Joy in Azalea Town’s Pokemon Center. When she heard about Xavier’s plans to journey to Furoh, she made herself his travelling partner. She had been friends with Xavier for a long, long time, having been introduced by a common friend, a Flying-type specialist named Vanesa, who was also Tawny’s cousin. Only Tawny knew of Xavier as Xavier and vice versa. They had become closer because of absence, the loss of their older siblings, and their mutual lack of control in their change of lives. At first, her parents did not want her to leave but then they agreed after Nurse Joy herself talked to them and inspired them to let Tawny go. During Furoh Pokemon Team Nidoran Nidoran respects and is extremely loyal to Tawny. Nidoran is a strong-willed Pokemon who has complete control over herself, her beliefs, and her desires, and will stop at nothing to prove her worth to her team. Smoochum Smoochum seems to always get excited at the sight of Xavier. Tawny attributes this to him wearing a lot of pink. Combee Xavier helped Tawny catch Combee, leading to Combee feeling attached to both Xavier and Tawny. Combee has a close friendship with both Hyde and Zeke. Petilil Petilil is quiet and elegant and graceful and modest, just like a lady straight out of charm school. It takes a lot to piss Petilil off. Tawny has never witnessed Petilil lose her cool. Petilil is close friends with Zeke. Emphasis on the word “close.” Category:Partners